In current hard disk drive manufacturing, flaw scan performance is a key step to identify media defects on a disk surface. During flaw scan, either a preamble pattern or preamble-like data with a low-density parity check (LDPC) encoded sequence is written on a disk. Then flaw scan circuit will do signal processing to read back signal and search for media defects. The flaw scan procedure can take up to several hours to complete per drive due to the large amount of tracks in one disk. For example, more than 50% of a drive's total manufacturing time is associated with performance of flaw scan procedures. As such, reducing the flaw scan time, which would in turn reduce cost, is currently a challenge for drive manufacturing companies. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system configured to reduce the amount of time required to perform flaw scan.